Date with the Devil
by t.j.guard
Summary: Post-Night Watch series. Tally finds herself on an entirely new adventure when she ends up face to face with the darkest of forces to be conjured up in the human mind, or anywhere else, for that matter.
1. Prologue

Date with the Devil

Dislcaimer: I don't own Night at the Museum.

A/N: post-Night Watch series, Ahk/OC, a little Jed/Oct, and some brotherly Ahk/Kah, some Kah/Amelia for a chapter or two (just worked out that way, I guess)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Prologue

Tally lay on the couch of her apartment, reviewing the magickal book Cecil had left behind in this world. She lay her head back, allowing the book to rest, open, on her chest. After a moment, she marked the page and pulled herself to her feet, checking her watch. She had half an hour to change and get down to the museum, so she went about it in record time and found herself in the cab with fifteen minutes to spare.

She paid fare just in front of the museum and bounded up the steps, just before the late show set in. "On time, as usual," McPhee said on sight.

"Wouldn't miss it," she replied. He nodded, allowing her to move on to Larry, who stood next to the reception desk. "What's up?"

"Not much. You?"

"Same old, same old."

"I let Ahk out for you."

"Thanks. I just ran a little late, is all."

"That's okay. We night guards...well, yeah."

"We got each other's backs."

"Yeah."

"Oh, there you are," Ahkmenrah said, walking into the lobby. Tally allowed him to rub noses with her before she kissed him. "How have you been?"

"Just lovely. You?"

"I'm doing wonderfully."

"Show time, show time," McPhee called, clapping his hands. Ahkmenrah walked to his place and Tally scanned the lobby. Everyone was taking their places as the night crowd flooded in.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Brunden had just clocked out and was on his way home when he noticed something unusual painted on the floor next to the exhibit labeled 'The Gate of Kahmunrah'. He turned to examine this symbol more closely, seeing first and foremost that it was a circle, or a ring rather, between whose borders was a series of hieroglyphs oriented as if you were to read them by standing at the center of the circle and turning a full three hundred sixty degrees. At the center was a fairly large dot, with lines and curves around it so that it looked something like an eye. From where he stood, it looked like one of the hieroglyphs he'd seen in passing in this building of the Smithsonian, an Eye of Horus. However, in stead of an eyebrow, the eye was made to look similar to the Eye of Horus on the other side, as well.

He walked around the circle to confirm this, pulled out his cell phone, and took a good shot before he walked out of the building entirely. The first thing he did while he walked down the street was call Tally. "Hello?" she said.

"Hey, it's me. Look, I found the weirdest thing by the Gate. I was figuring you knew soemthing about it."

"Was it a circle?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Just a guess. What'd it look like?"

"I'm gonna text you the picture and then you tell me when you know what it is, okay?"

"Got it, Buster Brown."

"'Kay, talk to you in a bit."

"Could take longer than that, but okay."

Brunden hung up and proceeded to send the picture to Tally.

Tally walked out of the deserted corridor where she'd taken Brunden's call and took a good long look at the picture. It was taken from an angle and showed a circle which seemed geared toward the ancient Egyptian audience more than anything else. She found, surprisingly, Kahumrah, leaning against one of the walls. "You seen this before?" She handed him the phone, showing the picture still.

"I may have. It's hard to tell with this angle."

"Thanks for your help." Kahmunrah handed Tally her phone back, and she walked off. She found Ahkmenrah between tour groups and showed him the picture. "You seen this before?"

"Oh, I'd be almost certain of it. I don't know the name of it, but I'm certain I've seen it."

"You're more help than your brother." Tally and Ahkmenrah exchanged a quick nose-rub-kiss before the next tour group arrived and she had to leave.

Jedediah and Octavius had found a way to sneak away to a private place, away from the crouds. "This is nice," Octavius whispered, moving closer to Jed.

"Yeah, no noise, nobody else. Just us."

"Just...us." Jed could feel his eyes close and his head lull back at Octavius' warm breath on his face. "What do you want to do?"

"Dunno, maybe just stay here."

"Of course, that's it!" Tally shouted, distracting the two for a minute until they returned to what they were doing, likely assuming it was college work she was excited about.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Tally had taken Cecil's book to work after lunch hour and started leafing through it for the circle depicted in the image Brunden sent her. The image in the book was flatter and more circular than the image she'd been sent, and it showed in detail the hieroglyphs and strange Eye of Horus-looking thing in the center. She turned her eyes to the title of the page and read aloud. "'The Circle of Azar, alternate names: Ring of Apep.'"

"Are you familiar with the name?" Ahkmenrah asked from the threshold of the Diorama Room.

"Apep? Not really."

"There was a cult in Egypt when I was Pharaoh, those who believed that the Snake, Apep, would rise from the underworld and bring about total darkness in the realm of the living."

"That's just a cult."

"Apparently so was Christianity, but look at it now. I think they adopted the cult's beliefs for their 'Revalations'."

"How do you know so much about this?"

"The story of Ra and Apep fascinated me so much when I was a child, and I've always found something of a fascination with learning as much as I could." Ahkmenrah took a seat next to Tally. "I see you've found it."

"Yeah, but if it's supposed to help bring Apep here, which must be my only assumption based on what you told me, what's it doing in D.C.?"

"Excuse me?"

"Brunden found it at work, and then he called me. Remember, he works at the Smithsonian."

"Do you realize the position we're in, what we have to do?"

"Let me guess, jack a truck, load up our exhibit army, your sarcophagus and tablet, and make a break for it."

"Yes, that's exactly it."

"Well, what about McPhee?"

"Excuse me?"

"Look, if we can get McPhee and Larry to come with and Brunden to help us when we get there, then we've got the five people necessary to break the spell and dismiss the forces of the circle."

"Are you sure of this?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"So, let's do this."

McPhee followed Larry, Tally, and Ahkmenrah to the security office, his mind reviewing every possibility he could think of, ultimately concluding that all this had something to do with magic. When Tally explained the situation in the security office, he figured he was right. "Okay," she said, closing the book. "Who's in?"

Larry raised his hand about half way. "Yeah...I...I'm in."

"This is insanity," McPhee said.

"We need five people to break the circle before Apep arises, and right now, I could think of a few people who could try, but they wouldn't succeed because their hearts have been evil for too long, perhaps to this day. You have no idea how bad that could screw us up."

"Where does it say all that?"

"This book." Tally held the book up for a second before setting it down on the desk.

"Oh."

"So are you in or what?"

"Yes, but if you tell anyone, you'll never work in this museum again."

"My lips are sealed."

"So, when do we load up?" Larry asked.

Ahkmenrah sighed and leaned against his sarcophagus. After loading up every exhibit that wanted to go see the Smithsonian, or save the world, or whatever, and the tablet, it was getting close to dawn. With nothing better to do, he crawled into his sarcophagus when he noted that something was off. He turned to Larry, who offered to ride in back with them, and asked, "What time is it?"

"Six fifteen. Why?"

"Isn't the sun supposed to be up?"

"Yeah, hold on a sec." He fished out his phone and dialled a number.

Tally answered her phone by pressing loudspeaker before pulling over. "What's up?"

"Is it sunny out?"

"Of course it is, the sun just came up, stupid."

Larry glanced at the sarcophagus, but Ahkmenrah must've climbed in already. "Guess the tablet just caught up with the time."

"Okay, so now what?"

"I dunno, we just get to D.C., I guess."

"Okay, that's what we do."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Jed came to at sunset, realizing he was leaning into Octavius, his head on the general's shoulder. Octavius had wrapped his arms around him and was watching the cowboy with a soft smile. "Hey, Octy, you notice the tablet's been actin' weird, lately?"

"How so?"

"I dunno, just...fritzy."

"Fritzy?"

"On the fritz."

"Then why not just say so?"

"'Cause I'm a lazy ass." He and Octavius chuckled for a second.

"Actually, I have noticed a few strange goings on, particularly the one last night."

"Yeah. How'd they convince the huns?"

"Easy. Magic."

"Tally's specialty."

"That appears to be the case."

"So why'd we get pulled all the way down to D.C.?"

"Let me call a friend. Larry?"

"Yeah, guys?" Larry said.

"Do you know why we're here?"

"Uh...I think something about a circle used by some ancient cult to bring back a snake demon."

"Thanks, Gigantor."

"No problem."

"Now I don't feel so bad about it."

"Yes, we are certainly on a noble mission indeed."

Someone knocked at the door of the trailer and Larry answered. Tally climbed in and set her two paper bags on the floor. "This everything?" she asked.

Larry cross-checked her shopping list with everything that was in either bag. "Apples?"

"The lady at the shop recommended them to me. Dunno why, but she did."

"Okay then. Guess that's everything."

"Okay, good. Did Brunden come by yet? He was supposed to be here."

"Hey, sorry I'm late. Had some trouble finding you guys," Brunden said, walking over to the trailer. "Oo, nice. You five-finger it?"

"We're on a time-sensitive mission, so don't talk smack, boy."

"Time-sensitive?"

"The full moon rises tomorrow night," Ahkmenrah said from his place next to his sarcophagus.

"Okay, gotcha."

Tally looked around before hopping out of the trailer and walking over to the cab, where McPhee huddled, fiddling with his fingers. "Dude, you okay?"

"Am I okay? We just stole a truck and most of the museum exhibits. I had to close the museum until further notice."

"Look, we don't have much more time. The museum will be up and running again in no time."

"Yes, but do you realize I could never work in New York again?"

"So? Try Cairo, or Paris, or some other really exotic big city."

"You think it's that easy? You know what I stand to be charged with?"

"Grand theft auto, grand larsony of a museum, anything else?"

"I think that's it, and as it stands, my career is over."

"Listen to me, you doof. I told you I wasn't saying anything, and I'm pretty sure Larry knows better, and if Brunden pipes up, you can bet I'm shoving it for him. The other witnesses are museum exhibits brought to life every night by a magic tablet."

"You're gonna hurt me?" Brunden asked, affecting a look of some degree of innocence.

"You better believe it. It's my job to keep up all outward appearances, so if you say anything, I'm hunting you down and giving you a harsh beating."

"Okay, okay." Brunden took a few steps back and raised his hands as if in surrender.

"What are we going to do?" McPhee asked.

"We're going to close the circle, even if it takes us all night."

McPhee sighed and climbed out of the cab, still a little shaken, but a lot stronger. "Well, let's start now, then."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"Well, this is it," Brunden said, making a dramatic gesture with his arms as the museum crowd filed in.

Ahkmenrah walked up to the circle, unable to take his eyes off it. "They really mean it this time," he whispered.

"Well, of course," Kahmunrah replied. "Otherwise, they wouldn't have gotten it right."

"Do you honestly think me blind?"

"Okay, ladies and gents," Tally said, setting the bags down. "We're facing a potentially dangerous threat, so let me explain how the stuff in these bags works."

"Hey, hey, hey, who are all you people?" A guard walked up to them, one hand up as if to say "stop" and the other on his flashlight.

Tally took a step toward the officer. "I am with the Paranormal Investigation Society, and these are all the members of my branch, plus the one who called us here. We heard there were very high paranormal readings in this area, so we had to bring the whole gang, even the ones that got shrunk by aliens."

"Aliens, huh?"

Tally took another step toward the officer and lowered her voice. "There's a whole 'nother world out there, if you just know where to look for it."

"Yeah, I'm sure there is, ma'am. You loonies just do whatever you do, and I'll call the cops."

Tally grabbed the man's shirt collar. "Listen, buster. You call the cops, I'll have you reported to your boss, and you have to face a suit from me."

"I...I trust Brunden will keep an eye on you lot. Stay out of trouble."

"That's better." Tally let go, rather forcefully, and the guard walked away briskly. "Now, where was I?"

"You were 'bout to tell us what all this junk's for," Jed called from the floor.

"It's not junk, for one. I found all this at the closest magic shop. It's supposed to help us break the circle and either stop Apep from coming or send him back, depending."

"Depending on what, my lady?" Octavius asked.

"Depending on whether he's here or not by now, but I doubt he would be."

"Would that make this mission easier or harder?"

"If he were here? A hell of a lot harder."

"Is anyone else willing to get this over with?" McPhee asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

Tally walked toward the circle and had just crossed the boundary when she felt that part of her was being pulled downward, and she could see an identical circle in the floor of the court of the underworld. Cecil, Gus, and Reginald stood at equal distance from each other at various points around the circle, facing outward as an enormous serpent slithered around them. It slipped into the circle, shaking off both Cecil's and Reginald's attempts to stop it.

Tally felt herself being forced back into her body as she fell to the floor. She looked up and around, seeing something labeled the Gate of Kahmunrah and all her friends from the museum.

"Are you alright? What's happened?" Ahkmenrah asked.

"The circle...breached...Run!" she panted as she got to her feet and backed out of the circle.

The circle began to glow. "I may have miscalculated," Ahkmenrah whispered.

"By how much?"

"Twenty-four hours."

"And are these errors common?"

"No."

Tally wheeled, punched Ahkmenrah in the gut, and ran off.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Ahkmenrah followed Tally despite the fact that his abdomen still stung. He found her right by the truck they'd managed to five-finger from the museum. "Are you still angry with me?"

"What do you think, you asshole?"

"Do you want to-?"

"What the hell was that? You just admitted to some mistake that could've gotten us all killed before we could do anything about it."

"Tally-"

"No. I'm done. If you're going to risk our lives then forget it. I'm shipping you home."

"Tally, please, just listen to me."

"I've had it. Get in the trailer."

"Listen to me." Something in Ahkmenrah's tone forced Tally to stop in her tracks. "I know I was wrong. I figured that part out even before you punched me. Now, let me be the first to tell you firstly that I'm glad you scolded me, and secondly that this is a mess I've always wanted to get into just so I could fix it, even since I was a child."

"Say what?"

"Let me explain both my points clearly for you, as you seem perplexed by both of them. All my life, I've been told I could do no wrong, because I was, in essence, a god. This isn't the first time I've made a mistake, but this is the first time anyone's ever tried to punish me for it. Thank you, Tally."

"Let me get that part straight. You're telling me you're glad I yelled at you?"

"Yes, and I'm also glad you punched me."

"Okay."

"My second point: I was always inspired by the legend of the nightly fights Ra had with the demon of darkness Apep, largely because Ra always won. There were days when it was harder, the fights were longer, and he was more drained by them, but he still won. I wanted to do the same, so I set about killing little garden snakes and such and not that invaded the palace. This lasted until I learned about a guide for fighting Apep, and I studied it. At which point, however, duty called and I had to abandon these fantasy fights for real ones, and the rest, as they say, is history."

"You...wanna...kill a snake demon?"

"Yes. You could call it a dream come true."

Tally met Ahkmenrah with something of a blank look on her face. "Okay, then. Whaddaya say to killing a giant snake, as I'm sure this thing is?"

"I'm in."

Larry ushered the museum exhibits back a few paces as a giant snake's head emerged from the circle, followed by the rest of its long body. Tally and Ahkmenrah walked in just in time to see the sight, which riveted them both to the floor on which they stood. Only once the snake was completely out of the circle did the latter stop glowing, which left three guards and a whole slew of museum exhibits to face the glowing red eyes of an otherwise night-colored snake that filled half the room.

"What's the plan now?" Ahkmenrah asked.

"If you kill it, it's forced to go back to the underworld, right?"

"Yes."

"Then that's the plan."

"How do we go about it, then?"

Tally signalled for the other exhibits to gather around outside, where she laid out her working model of a plan and asked around for ideas. "Alright, let's do this," she said, clapping her hands as if to say, "Break."


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

While the huns, along with a few other willing volunteers, piled into the building to face the snake, Tally and Larry helped the miniatures find others of their kind, which were in a different building entirely. There were very easily hundreds of thousands, if not millions, of them, especially after the Roman leigions and bands of cowboys arrived and added to their numbers. Tally explained the mission to them and made completely sure everyone understood before she looked around for a way to get them all in front of the Gate of Kahmunrah. One of the miniatures saved her the trouble and said, "We got this one, honey."

"Put a lid on it, pipsqueak."

"Who you callin' pipsqueak, woman?"

Tally picked the cowboy miniature up and flicked him in the face before dropping him. "Didn't I warn you about pissin' her off?" Jed asked as the miniature got to his feet and rubbed his face.

Brunden had armed himself with weapons from the janitor's closet and ran out to valiantly face the snake, or rather, hide behind a pillar and wait for the snake to attack him. The snake didn't notice him, but instead shot for the door and blasted through it. It was followed by huns and others that attempted to stop him.

Deeming it safe, he slipped out from behind his pillar, holding his mop in a defensive position and making sure the bucket was secure on his head. He walked over to the two paper bags, which seemed to remain untouched where they sat just outside the circle. He picked them up and walked out of the building, where he found Tally running up to him.

"Oh, you have 'em," she said with a sigh, taking the bags. "What's with the bucket?"

"I wanted to help fight the snake."

"Read hide and wait to be attacked, right?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"You wuss. It's just a snake."

"It's just a really giant snake that floats and is right behind you."

Tally glanced behind her and thrust the bags over to Brunden. "Take these." He did, but he seemed rather confused as to why. Either way, he watched her take off running toward the Air and Space museum.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Ahkmenrah, Kahmunrah, and Tally all ended up in the Air and Space museum somehow, but Tally had to take the precaution of locking the front door behind her. "Okay," she said when they all met up. "Is it just me who sees the giant snake trying to kill us?"

"There's a giant snake trying to kill you?" Tally and Kahmunrah turned to face the speaker, a twenty-something nineteen-twenties flygirl with red hair.

"Well...yeah."

"Mind if a girl tags along?"

"Well, you see-" Kahmunrah began, before Tally pounced.

She had some of his tunic in one fist while the other was preparing to strike. "Put a lid on it." He held his hands up in a gesture of surrender, and gradually, she released him, at which point, she turned toward the flygirl. "Yeah, you can help."

"Thank you." At that point, the front door blew apart, and the snake rushed in.

"Now, we run."

The foresome set off in a random direction, the snake close behind. "There," the flygirl said, pointing to a B-17.

"Do you even know how?" Tally asked.

"I can figure it out. Just get in."

Kahmunrah sighed, taking the time that had been bought by the B-17 to contemplate his fate. He didn't really mind being squished between the flygirl and the cockpit window, for some reason, but he did wonder why. "I'm sorry, I never asked your name."

"Amelia Earhart, first woman to fly the Atlantic." She held a hand out to him. "And you are?"

"Kahmunrah, great king of the great kings-"

"We get it," Ahkmenrah said from the back seat. His brother sighed and shook Amelia's hand nonetheless. Kahmunrah then turned his attention to whatever was outside the cockpit window.

"What's out there that you seem to find so interesting, Kahmunrah?"

"Oh, nothing. I was just watching the world pass by below us, is all."

Tally leaned in toward Ahkmenrah and whispered in his ear, "He's got the hots for her."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ahkmenrah asked in the same low voice.

"He likes her."

"Oh." Ahkmenrah chuckled, attempting to stifle what was becoming full-blown laughter.

"What's so funny?" Kahmunrah asked, glaring at his brother.

"Put a cork in it or I'll break your jaw," Tally hissed. Kahmunrah returned to looking out the window.

"So, how long have you guarded antiquities, missy?" Amelia asked, as if nothing had happened.

"My name's Tally, and it's been eighteen months now."

"Oh. Do you enjoy it?"

"Yeah."

"That sounds half-hearted."

"Well, believe me, some nights feel like years."

"You're still wearing that?" Ahkmenrah asked.

"How did you not notice this?"

"I take it you two have been seeing each other a while?"

"Yeah."

"Of course."

Amelia pulled a sharp turn and brought the plane in for a landing just behind one of the buildings around the National Mall. The four climbed out and moved around some when a man in a suit, carring two paper bags, approaced them. "Excuse me, which of you happens to be Tally Fredricks?"

"Who's asking?" Tally snapped.

"Andrew Peppington, an associate of the Smithsonian Museum." He offered the two bags to her.

"Keep 'em. Did you just say your name was Andrew Peppington?"

"Yes, I did, ma'am."

"Do you have a pen?" "Andrew" handed her a pen, and slowly, Tally wrote a few letters on her hand. 'A. Pep-" She had to stop here. "Here's your pen back." She handed him the pen and stared at the two paper bag's he'd had to set down on the ground.

"Your friend wanted me to send these to you."

"Okay, how about you go back to your hotel. We appreciate meeting you, but I personally hope this is the last time."

"Excuse me?" he hissed.

Tally picked up the bags and bolted.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

The miniatures gathered in clusters around the circle, discussing amongst themselves what they had at their disposal to destroy it. After some several minutes if discussions, Octavius just gave up and had his Romans launch burning projectiles into the circle. After several tries, the thing finally caught fire, but within seconds, it burned itself out. "Curse this waxed floor," Octavius muttered to himself.

"We'll think of something, okay?" Jedediah whispered, resting a hand on the general's shoulder.

"This is supposed to make me feel better?"

"Well, that's the theory." Octavius sighed, rubbing his eyes. "Whassa matter?"

"I knew it. We're much to small to do anything."

"Don't say that, okay? Don't say that."

"And why not?"

"Because it ain't true."

"How do you know?"

"Listen to me, Octy. You know it ain't true. You know we can do stuff-"

"Like what, Jedediah?"

"You know what we getta do? We getta surround this thing, and we getta watch it in case it starts glowin' and Scales comes back."

"And how will we recognize him?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about a similar legend I've heard in a distant land, of a shapeshifter. Jedediah, I fear this is him."

"Well, that's kinda a problem."

"And there you have it, Jedediah."

"We're gonna make it." Jed pulled Octavius into an embrace. "We're gonna make it, and we're gonna do it together."

"It amazes me that you can sound so sure."

"I need to."

It was about that moment that Tally burst through the door, followed by a strange man, Kahmunrah, Ahkmenrah, and a flygirl several of the miniatures recognized as Amelia Earhart. Tally threw the two bags she was holding to the ground, and out spilled five candles, a batch of dry sage, several apples, and various other related things. She slid into the fray of these objects and wasted no time setting the candles up. "I cast this circle to banish thee from it's power," she whispered, holding her hands over her head, fingers splayed, glaring at the man. "I send the force of my will to strip away the image before me, so I ask the gods in heaven, on Earth, and in the underworld to help me do so."

The candles glowed white, which softened the harshness of the golden light the circle emitted, and a streak of light shot from the circle to the man. He gave a cry and within seconds, Apep found himself back in his snakeskin. "I knew it when you introduced yourself to me, you huge freak."

"You're a real bitch, you know," he hissed, lunging for her.

"Yeah, I know."

The giant snake collided with the invisible force surrounding the circle, and he shouted something in ancient Egyptian, and he lunged for her again. Tally closed her eyes and forced herself to continually keep the snake at bay, until she heard the strangest thing.

"Hey, you's harrassin' the little lady?"


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

The snake had stopped attacking her and re-assumed a human form, walking over to the monochromatic man who'd just spoken.

Tally sighed and fell to the floor, though she still looked in his direction.

"You've no right to intervene," Apep hissed.

"I got every right. You think you's got the right to try and kill little witch lady over there?"

"It must be done. I'm sure you've had the same sentiments, Mr. Capone."

"Yeah, but I ain't the one just randomly killin' people, least, not today."

"But you have."

Tally pulled herself to her feet and walked over to where the two men were having their heated arguement. She wasted no time punching human Apep in the face. "Thanks for saving my ass," she said to Al Capone.

"Hey, no problem. I got nothin' better to do." Tally let a dry laugh escape her before she turned to the three gathered at the door watching the insanity unfold. "Who's those guys?"

"Allies, friends, et cetera."

"What's Kahmunrah doing here?"

"Long story. Come on." She dragged the monochromatic mobster over to meet the other three. "You wanna help us? Well, here's 'us' as it stands, save Larry and Brunden, who I hope are safe."

"The two night guards? Yeah, they're fine."

"You saw 'em?"

"Yeah. They're hidin' in the janitor's closet."

"Which one?"

"I dunno."

"You must be Mr. Capone, correct?" Amelia asked.

"Yeah."

"You're sure we can trust him?" Ahkmenrah asked Tally.

"I'm just spitballin' here, okay? I know this is a long shot, but it's the only long shot we've got."

"I told you we were hopeless," Kahmunrah whispered to his brother.

"Hey, hey, hey, who says we's hopeless?" Al snapped, holding his hands as if to stop a fight and taking a step toward Kahmunrah. "We got Flygirl, Freakface, Freakface's kid brother, and little witch lady."

"What did you just call me?"

"I called ya Freakface. Wanna fight about it?"

"Fellas, fellas," Tally said, stepping between Kahmunrah and Al Capone. "We got a world to stop from ending, and how do you expect us to do that while we're at each other's throats? All we gotta do is take it like troopers, get some degree of help, get this mess over with, and get on with our lives. Can you do that?"

"Yeah, I can do that. Dunno if I'm-a-god boy can, though's."

"I'm capable of anything."

"Okay, now that that's settled, is this arrangement okay with everyone else?"

"From what I've seen, we'll need all the help we can get," Amelia said. Ahkmenrah nodded his assent, and Tally took a step back.

"Good. I got some guys who'd be more'n willing to help."

"Oh, yay," Tally whispered, turning away.

"Is something wrong?" Ahkmenrah asked.

"Look, I just don't feel like I should trust Al's guys, okay? That's all."

"You know I'm going to have to kill them if they touch you, right?"

"Yeah, I know. Now, back to the matter at hand, let's find McPhee."


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

McPhee was exactly where the truck was, and he was still huddled in the passenger seat. Tally walked around to the trailer and found Brunden, Larry and the tablet still inside, the last being in Larry's hands. "Is he gone?" Brunden whispered, peering at what he could see of the outside world through the open doors of the trailer.

"He left, for now," Tally replied. "Come on, we've gotta find him and send him back to where he came from."

"How're we gonna do that?" Larry asked.

"We gotta kill him."

Larry and Brunden exchanged glances but climbed out of the trailer nonetheless. McPhee had to be goaded out, or hauled out, as Tally successfully attempted, and deposited on the ground. "What was that for?" McPhee asked, getting to his feet and dusting himself off.

"Listen here, buster. We've got stuff to do, and I'm fairly sure we'll need your help to do it."

"My help? Hah."

"You listen here, stiff-" Al hissed before Tally elbowed him.

"Look, we may have nothing to gain, but we'll lose everything if we fail."

"Oh, well then."

"So, are you in?"

"I'll have to be."

"Great. Welcome aboard."

Brunden led Tally, Larry, McPhee, and a group of exhibits around to the back of one of the buildings, and together, they slipped through a back door/service entrance. Al and his goons took the lead, followed by Kahmunrah, then Ahkmenrah, and then the three guards. Even though the snake was nowhere to be found, the other exhibits had taken the liberty of clearing the building.

The group approached the circle from behind, or as close to behind as they could get, and found that a squadron of miniatures stood watch over it. The man Tally had punched in the face several minutes earlier stood at the edge, watching the miniatures. "Okay," Tally whispered. "See him?" The group around her gave her their general assent. "If anything goes wrong, he dies, okay?"

"Oh, yeah," Al said.

"I've wanted to do that my whole life," Ahkmenrah whispered.

"That's the best part," Kahmunrah added.

"Okay, are we all in agreement?"

"Well, I assume killing people is a necessity in times of war," Amelia managed.

"Look, we just do what we gotta do," Larry added.

"So let's do this," Brunden and Tally said at the same time.

"The tablet, if you don't mind," Tally said to Larry, who handed her the tablet and watched her walk out and take her place at the center of the circle. She held the tablet above her head and called out, "I know you want this."

"How, girl?"

"Don't ask me how. Just come and get it."

"Why should I trust you?"

"You don't need to trust me to steal from me."

Apep lunged for her, and Tally willed herself to go to Cecil, barely glimpsing Apep the snake as he followed her.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

"She really did it," Ahkmenrah whispered, just as Tally disappeared in a flash of golden light.

"What'd she do?" Brunden asked.

"Yes, I'd be most curious to find out," Amelia added.

"She sent herself to the underworld."

"People can do that?"

"I think she managed to train herself, or she had a really clear picture of what she wanted."

"Well, that would make perfect sense, don't you think, Kahmunrah?" Kahmunrah only managed to stutter out a reply and look away.

Ahkmenrah adopted the first language of both his brother and himself. "You like her, don't you?"

"Oh, what do you know?"

"What I know, Kahmunrah, is that clearly her presence has an effect on you. Don't lie to me."

"Don't lie to me, either. We both know it's treason."

"So, do you like her or not, and if the latter, why is she bothering you so much?"

"Look, I...yes, I like her. Happy now?"

"You don't need to be defensive, Kahmunrah. We're just talking."

"Defensive? Who's being defensive?"

"Quite frankly, I'm not the one under fire, so I'm not the one needing to be defensive."

Only Apep's cries and subsequent disappearance in a flash of what could only be described as fragments of an abyss interrupted this argument between brothers. "Apparently he trained himself, as well," Amelia said.

"He's a demon," Kahmunrah replied.

"Not just any demon," Ahkmenrah hastened to add. "He's none other than the personification of darkness."

"Well, that's just peachy," one of Al's goons hissed.

If it weren't for Ahkmenrah's sudden sudden fainting episode, which had been preceeded by a flash of light not usually seen in his eyes, Kahmunrah would've made some form of retort, but instead, he had to catch his brother before the latter hit the ground.

Tally landed deftly in a room she knew well as the court of the underworld. Apep was less graceful and fell flat on himself before shifting again. Ahkmenrah landed somewhere in the middle of the spectrum. "Well, do you know how this happened?" he asked.

"Apep followed me willingly. I knew you wanted to fight him, so I figured taking your tablet here with me would pull you here, too. Guess I was right."

"Well, then. I guess I don't know the tablet as well as I had assumed, or let on."

"Do I want to know?"

"Politics does this sort of thing to a person."

"Okay, then." Tally started to examine the circle at her feet when she felt like she should reconsider, and turned on her heel just in time to kick Apep's newly human legs out from under him. Ahkmenrah searched around him before pulling a spear from one of the statues.

Apep shed his human form yet again as if he were a snake shedding its old skin, and he launched himself toward Tally. She threw the tablet into the air to buy time for a kick to the demon's head. Ahkmenrah thrust the spear into the snake's skull and struggled to keep his hold as the snake struggled against it.

"It seems I have some allies in the enternal struggle after all."

Tally was too distracted to stop the tablet from hitting her in the head and then clattering to the floor.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

While Tally fumbled with picking up the tablet, Apep broke free and lunged for the speaker, a tan, fairly young man with dark hair and eyes done up with cosmetic lines. The man managed to squeeze Apep's nostrils and drive him to the ground. He said something in Egyptian and gestured to Ahkmenrah, who seemed to respond accordingly as it appeared to Tally. Ahkmenrah drove the spear into Apep's skull again. "Well, that should do him in for a few hours," the man said, getting to his feet and examining the weakening form of Apep.

Tally closely examined this newcomer who had successfully defeated Apep. It seemed to her that his skin shone like the sun, but at the same time, he looked like anyone off the street. She exchanged a glance with Ahkmenrah, but he seemed to know more than she did.

"You wish to know my name, don't you?" he asked.

"Uh...yes, sir," Tally managed.

He took a step toward them, a grin spreading across his face. "I am the sun, at least, at night. Thank you for fighting with me tonight."

"It is an honor," Ahkmenrah said, bowing his head for a moment.

"Sure, any time. After all, night guards, we...protect stuff."

"I see."

"I mean, don't get me wrong. I love my job."

"I understand completely. Now, shouldn't you two be getting back to the surface and moving on with your lives?"

"If you insist," Ahkmenrah said. Tally could say nothing, but instead tucked the tablet under one arm and held her free hand out for Ahkmenrah, who took it and smiled at her.

The first thing Kahmunrah noticed after about fifteen minutes of watching his brother's unconscious form was that his eyes began to flutter open. The light from Tally's materialization into the realm of the living was the second thing to attract his attention. Ahkmenrah turned toward Tally, who still had the tablet with her, and smiled with relief. He got to his feet and walked over to her, just as the bugle sounded, announcing the arrival of the seventh cavalry. Tally handed the tablet to Ahkmenrah and turned to face none other than General Custer. "I'm here to help fight that fiend of yours," he said, plastering a freakish smirk on his face.

"You're about seventeen minutes late," Tally replied coldly.

"Well, I didn't know how long you'd be-"

"So you took your time. I see."

"If you need help cleanin' up-"

"Scram, buster. We gotta leave."

"Okay, then." Custer turned around and left, a little begrudgingly, and Tally turned toward the ritual supplies she'd gotten at the magic shop.

"Does anyone have a lighter?" One of Al Capone's cronies tossed Tally a lighter. "Thanks." She picked up the sage wad and lit it on fire. Once it was smoking, she twirled it around in a circle, muttering a chant she'd gotten out of Cecil's book. Once she finished, she set the sage on the ground in the center of the circle. "Well, he won't be back this way again."

"That's good," Ahkmenrah said, pulling Tally close, nuzzling and kissing her. When she pulled away, she could see Amelia smiling, and she thought she saw a faint smile playing on Kahmunrah's lips.

"I know he likes her."

"Then perhaps she should come with us."

"How?"

"I bet you I can sign McPhee's name better than even he could."

"What about the others?"

"My brother could handle that, I'm sure."

Sure enough, Ahkmenrah managed to easily convince his brother to help him forge transfer papers, and, even though he never expected it, he found he had great support in Amelia Earhart. Within the hour, they were off.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Ahkmenrah cast a glance at Amelia, who was watching Kahmunrah with doe-eyes. "She likes you," he said in Egyptian.

"You've made your point," Kahmunrah replied.

"Even so, I think we've done it. Perhaps we could both be happy now." Ahkmenrah looked away, a gesture not unnoticed by his brother.

"What do you mean to say?"

"Perhaps I've never told you. Yes, I missed you, but you were the only one who let me stay with you. Father was always 'too busy,' as I remember."

"That explains so much."

"You...wouldn't mind...holding me a while, would you?"

"Get over here." Ahkmenrah crawled over to his brother and lay his head on Kahmunrah's chest. Kahmunrah rested a hand on his brother's arm. "This is really the first time I've considered a pharaoh a person."

"What is a pharaoh to you? A god?"

"By that, I hope you mean one who was born to forsake humanity."

"And what do you hope to mean by that?"

"I mean, Ahkie, that as the son of a god, a pharaoh is regarded as too good for humaity, as it were. When he dies, he fully forsakes his humanity and becomes a god in entirety."

"Is this a problem?"

"Should it be?"

"I cannot see how, if a dead pharaoh can no longer feel human pain."

"This may be so, but I'm sure somewhere, a pharaoh is human still, even in death."

"And how can you be so sure?"

"I've learned much in the past couple years."

"For which I must be proud of you."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Kahmunrah made eye contact with Amelia for just a second before turning away and chewing his lip. Ahkmenrah propped himself up and looked his brother in the eye, giving him the best devious expression he could muster, which completely startled Kahmunrah. "What's that for?"

"We both know you'll be happy with her, no matter how long it lasts. Have a little fun, I'm sure she'll love it."

"As am I. Wish me luck, brother."

"You know I do." Ahkmenrah returned to his former position, resting his head on his brother's chest. "As always."


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Kahmunrah had snuck Amelia and a compatible display into the museum, with her help, of course, which may have raised McPhee's eyebrows when the night guards weren't looking, but he seemed to accept it, sort of. However, he had taken to locking his office behind him both ways. Tally and Larry could only smile and shake their heads.

To Ahkmenrah, his brother and Amelia seemed rather happy together, until, of course, he witnessed the following.

"If you don't want to go with me, then fine," Amelia said, rather calmly.

"You know I'm no fool, Amelia. It's not like I can just walk away."

"Walk away? What would you be walking away from?"

"You know my annoying baby brother, correct?"

"Yes."

"As I said, he's my annoying baby brother. I may have to divide my time between you and giving him a hard time now, but I'm not going to have you start up a relationship with him which would jeapardize both of us, good or bad."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, really."

"Very well, I shall be off, then."

"Bon voyage," Kahmunrah said with a bow.

"Thank you. If I ever wake up again, I'll be back. You know that, right?"

"Yes."

With that, Amelia hopped into the plane and took off through the skylight of the deserted corridor they were in.

"That sounded like it went decently," Ahkmenrah said in his native tongue.

"Decently enough. It was nice while it lasted."

"That's what you say about everything. At which point you move on to better things, prettier women... You haven't settled for anything a day in your life."

"I'll settle, eventually."

"Yes, for perfection."

"While this may be so, this venture may truly be memorable."

"I should hope, for your sake."

With that, the two brothers walked back to the Egyptian Wing.


	16. Epilogue

Epilogue

Tally sat on a bench just outside the Egyptian Wing when Ahkmenrah found her. "Is everything alright?" he whispered, taking a seat next to her.

"Yeah, everything's fine," Tally replied. "Heard Amelia took off."

"That she did, but it's in the nature of a spirit like hers, when freedom is a need which takes rank alongside food, water, and shelter."

"You know all this how?"

"I knew a free spirit once, a gypsy girl named Raji, from the East, land of the sun. To our people, this made her something of a holy woman, and it seemed that she really was. She had powers I could never describe, even to save my life. One day, she just left the palace, left the City of Amun altogether, and vanished."

"Did you love her?"

"Perhaps I have, but I don't fully remember.

"Okay, then."

"However, I do remember that I found her to be an intellectual curiosity, considering my desire for learning. Eventually, she became something of a sister to me, and then she had to leave, as was the custom of her people, as she put it."

"So, you just let her leave?"

"I didn't really have much of a choice. She was a wanderer, and she had to leave. It's not like I could've stopped her even if I tried."

"Something tells me you didn't want to."

"I didn't. I couldn't."

"You know, that sounds a lot like you."

"Thank you."

"No problemo."

"Beg pardon?"

"An expression, a play on the Spanish language, meaning 'no problem'."

"Ah."

Tally leaned onto Ahkmenrah with a sigh. He slid an arm around her torso and captured her free arm in the process. "It's a shame we won't be like this forever."

"Yes, it is a shame, but I think I can live with it."

Tally had finished her final rounds, clocked out and was walking down the front steps of the museum when she noticed the most beautiful sunrise she'd ever seen. She smiled and fished out her phone to take a quick picture before she continued her route home.


End file.
